Donde nace el viento
by Cristal-Fanfic
Summary: La siguiente historia relata la infancia y adolescencia de Haruka Tenoh, siendo ella el unico personaje de sailor moon que aparecerá en la misma. El resto de los personajes y la trama completa son de mi autoría.
1. Chapter 1

**Donde nace el viento**

 **por: Cristal de Plata**

 **resumen:**

 **La vida de Haruka Tenoh desde pequeña. Aquello que no conocemos y que fue determinante para formar su personalidad tal y como se la los sucesos que precedieron a su primer encuentro con Michiru Kaioh.**

 **Primera parte de una trilogía de historias enlazadas.**

 **espero que la disfruten. Cristal**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Una mancion de piedra en la parte mas importante de las afueras de París fue el escenario que el destino consideró adecuado para que aquella niña venga al mundo.**

 **En una lujosa cama de fina madera tallada a mano, y rodeada por las mejores sábanas de seda, estaba la mujer que la daría a luz; sudando y gimiendo a causa del gran agotamiento y dolor que sentía.**

 **Su nombre era Akiha* , la unica hija de un poderoso e importante empresario Japonés.**

 **La futura madre tenia apenas 16 años, y el causante de que se encontrara en ese momento en el exilio a puno de dar a luz, fue simplemente el amor... amor puro y sincero que un muchcho humilde del barrio de Ueno** le habia enseñado.**

 **un huerfano trabajador que no tenia mas para ofrecer que eso, y, sin embargo, quien le habia dado las cosas más valiosas e importantes del mundo. y de quien, por supuesto, esta desdichda muchacha de posicion acomodada se habia enamorado perdidamente, causando la ira de su padre.**

 **Segun la estrecha y pobre mente del señor, su hija tenía la obligación de contraer matrimonio con el hijo mayor de su socio comercial, dado que, el matrimonio, como todas las coas de la vida, para Él no eran más que un mero negocio. Asi fue que al enterarse de la relación de su hija con un muchacho sin apellido ni fortuna, de inmediato asumió que debía "corregir" las cosas antes que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **Con tal premisa, y por supuesto, siguiendo su comportamiento de siempre, imperativo y violento, arregló todo para que su hija viajara al sur de francia a un costoso internado religioso dirigido por monjas.**

 **Asi Akiha partió de Tokyo por la madrugada, escoltada por tres fornidos guardaespaldas y sin la más mínima oportunidad de siquiera despedirse de su amor... quien la esperaria en vano al día siguiente en la puerta de su escuela secundaria. Su amor, que nunca supo por qué ella no asistió a clases... y que al marcharse a su casa ese dia encontró a la helada muerte en el cruce de las vías de Ginza*** .**

 **Casualidad? no, las casualidades no existen. Eso nos grita el destino todo el tiempo y nosotros, simples seres humanos no lo oimos... nunca hay casualidad en un disparo certero de un cicario bien pago... .**

 **Ajena por completo a todo lo que sucedia, Akiha trató de soportar los primeros días de encierro, rezos y penitencia.**

 **Una de las monjas penitentes fue quien la encontró desmayada frente al altar. El medico fue llamado de inmediato y al salir del cuarto donde examinó a la joven llevaba consigo una noticia que no era del agrado de las religiosas. El desmayo se debia a una causa muy obvia: un embarazo.**

 **De inmediato recibió el llamado telefonico donde se le pidio que retirara a su hija del internado inmediatamente. Asi fue como la afligida chica se halló de nuevo viajando, sin que nadie le diera una sola explicación ni un miserable dato de donde se encotraba, ni a donde se dirigia... .**

 **La manción de frias piedras y estéril marmol fue su prisión. y como un resignado pájaro en una jaula de oro trató de soportar el encierro lo mejor que pudo.**

 **Ahora el momentp había llegado. y muerta de miedo se aferraba a la mano de su madre, mientras el mejor obstetra que el dinero podía pagar la asistía en ayuda de una enfermera de frio semblante.**

 **\- Escucheme bien señorita, necesito que colabore conmigo, de lo contrario debere practicarleuna cesárea y, creame que eso no es lo más aconsejable, estando tan lejos del hospital y fuera de un quirófano... -**

 **-Mamá!... Dios mio! mamá! , no podré soportarlo!**

 **-Si podrás Akiha... escucha y obedece las indicaciones del doctor, asi todo terminara rápidamente-**

 **La ardua labor del parto para esta madre primeriza continuó durante dos horas más, sin exito. En el momento en que la madre y el doctor comenzaban a barajar la posibilidad de trasladarla al hospital del pueblo, una dura y despiadada voz proveniente de las sombras del pasillo sentenció:**

 **-Nadie saldrá de esta casa...**

 **\- pero... señor... si no llevamos a la señorita al hospital, tanto ella como la criatura podrian morir**

 **-Que entonces mueran... nadie sale de esta casa y velaré porque asi sea.**

 **La madre comenzó a llorar y el médico debió cerrar fuertemente sus puños para reprimir la ira e indignación que lo invadia mientras respondía**

 **-Como usted ordene señor...**

 **Regresó a la habitación dejando en el pasillo a una mujer llorando, mientras al entrar se encontró con otra que gemía casi sin aliento.**

 **En el exterior, una fuerte y repentina tormenta de viento comenzó a desatarse, azotando con fuerza los postigos de las ventanas, que las criadas se apresuraron a cerrar. Perdido en la tormenta que contemplaba, por un momento el medico olvidó su triste tarea y trocó la ira por miedo. Sin ninguna razón logica sintió un miedo inexplicable, como si tuviera la plena seguridad que, algo que no pertenece a este mundo estaba involucrado... mezclandose con el viento que, para aumentar el terror que pasó a helarle la sangre, ropió las ventanas del cuarto con increible violencia.**

 **Antes que pudiera reponerse del espanto, y al mismo tiempo que su padre, su madre y las criadas irrupian para ver lo sucedido, Akiha dio un gran grito de dolor, al cual se le unio un fuerte llanto...**

 **Estaba alli... nadie pudo evitar que viniera a este mundo.**

 **La hija del viento...**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Despertó. No tenía noción de cuanto tiempo habí pasado, ni donde se encontraba. De repente lo recordó y gritó

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Su madre acudió presurosa al oirla, auque en su semblante podía notarse un gran alivio, al mismo tiempo se reflejaba dolor

-Akiha, hija mía! temia que no volvieras a despertar!...

-Mamá, ¿dónde está mi hijo?... por favor! quiero verlo ahora!

-ay! hija... es que...

-Qué mamá!? habla de una vez!

-tu hijo nació muerto

Reaccionó energicamente -eso es imposible! mientes! Él te obliga a mentir!...- el llanto se apoderó de ella

-Dime dónde está mamá! te lo exijo!

En el momento en iba a responderle, su padre entró en el cuarto azotando la puerta

-Ese maldito bastardo nació muerto! y no quiero volver a hablar de este incidente nunca más!... dá gracias que no corriste la misma suerte que el... pues ganas no me faltaron...

Akiha no podia respirar, su pecho se cerraba a causa del asma que padecia desde pequeña,y por supuesto tambien por el espanto que le causaba oir a su padre hablar asi

-A partir de este momento aguardaras en este cuarto a estar completamente repuesta, y luego te marcharas de Tokyo, lo más lejos posible. No quiero volver a verte por lo que me resta de vida... levantate mujer, nos vamos- dijo, mirando a su esposa

-Pero... por favor, dejame estar con mi hija...

-he dicho que no. a partir de este momento esta sucia ramera esta muerta para ambos. y si no quieres que la mate realmente más te vale salir del cuarto ahora mismo...

madre e hija se abrazaron llorando freneticamente. pero poco duró el abrazo... dos guardaespaldas las separaron sin piedad. dejando a Akiha del otro lado de la puerta en completo estado de desesperación.

Varios días pasaron. No sabía cuantos porque tampoco le importaba. solo veía al sol en su eterna danza vestido de rosas y naranjas, de arriba a abajo, dando paso a la oscuridad. Ella solo quería morir.

Una mañana vino a verla un doctor, quien le pronosticó poca vida. Al negarse a comer, y dado el cambio brusco de clima, más su patología asmatica, contrajo un fuerte virus que estaba atacando sus pulmones. Ni bien se retiró, entró una de las criadas con el desayuno y unas medicinas

-Señorita... tiene que comer un poco y tomar estas medicinas, luego la ayudaré a tomar un baño caliente...-

quizas por el cariño y la empatía que dejaba entrever esta joven muchacha, Akiha respondió algo ronca. Hacía semanas que no emitía ni un sonido

-no quiero comer... quiero morir

la criada se apresuró a tomarle la mano -Señorita no diga usted eso, es pecado!... ofende a Dios

-y es que acaso Dios ha hecho por mi para que yo le tenga algun respeto?... más bien debería odiarlo!... mira donde estoy, encerrada, a punto de morir sin poder hablar con el hombre que amo y me han arrebatado a mi hijo!... asi esperas que ame a Dios?

Con muchisimo miedo, y en tono casi inaudible, la muchacha susurro -Dios si la ama... por eso ha querido que este dia sea yo quien traiga su desayuno... y pueda decirle que su hija está viva...

Loa ojos de Akiha se hicieron enormes de asombro. Con buen tino, la criada atinó a taparle la boca -No no... por favor no grite señorita... levantese despacio y con cuidado... iremos al cuarto de baño pues si demoro mucho pueden venir por mi... diremos que la ayudaré a asearse, de ese modo podremos hablar... .

Ella asintió. y esperó el regreso de la chica. Solo pudo llorar de alegria. Tenía una hija. Una hija con el amor de su vida. Tomó una desición. Debería vivir. y escapar de alli para encontrarla.

Momentos después regresó la portadora de buenas noticias, cargando unas toallas y sales de baño. Ambas se sonrieron pero no pronunciaron una palabra, mientras el custodio volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave.

Ya en el baño, mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua tibia, cargando el hambiente de vapor, escuchó la parte de la historia que se contaba en la cocina de la mansión:

-Nos dieron ordenes de no subir a la planta alta la noche que llego usted del extranjero, pero la mañana siguiente una de las chicas dijo en la cocina que había oido llorar a un bebé. horas después bajó el mayordomo preguntando por el Jardinero y su esposa. los mando llamar su padre. les ofreció muchisimo dinero y una casa si aceptaban criar como propia a la niña que usted tuvo. Los arreglos estan casi listos y la proxima semana se iran de aqui con la niña.

-Dios Mio! no puedo permitir que eso pase... tienes que ayudarme! te lo ruego!

-Señorita... es que yo nada puedo hacer... si su padre descubre que se lo dije me matará!

Los ojos de Akiha se empañaban al mismo tiempo que los espejos... pero un recuerdo iluminó su mirada

-Podrías ir al Ueno... tu puedes salir de aqui y buscar al padre de mi hija... el puede ayudarnos

-Ay es que... tengo mucho miedo!

-No temas... te prometo que todo saldrá bien!... dame papel y lapiz, te apuntaré la dirección ...

al recibir los elemenos que solicitó. escribió con rapidez varios nombres y direcciones que entregó con ademan de estar dejando en manos de un extraño su más grande tesoro

-Matsuhiro es el padre de mi hija, trabaja descargando en el mercado, alli todos lo conocen con el apodo de IKA*, si no das con él, busca en esta dirección a una amiga, su nombre es Megumi... ellos sabrán que hacer... por favor, tienes que ayudarme...- se tomaron de las manos como sellando un pacto silencioso. No sabía si podría confiar en ella, pero al mismo tiempo, era su unica esperanza...

A la madrugada siguiente, la criada, envuelta en una caperusa gris y muerta de miedo entró en el mercado** del Ueno... sin saber muy bien que hacer, se dirigió a un hombre que descargaba cajones de verduras frescas de un camión

-Disculpe señor... estoy buscando a un trabajador... quizas lo conozca

-Dime rapido a quien buscas niña, no tengo tiempo para charlar, no ves que estoy trabajando?

-Se llama Matsuhiro

-No conozco ningun Matsuhiro asi que quitate y no estorbes!

-Le llaman Ika...

el cajón que estaba descargado el fornido hombre cayó al suelo -Buscas a Ika? es que no lo sabes?

-No se de que habla señor...

-Ika ha muerto... lo asesinaron en el paso a nivel de la entrada al bajo, lo lamento...

La criada salió corriendo espantada -Muchacha! espera!... bah!, que tengo yo que meterme en estas?... seguro sería alguna noviecita, y ustedes! el show terminó! muevan los traseros que ese camión no se descargará solo!- gritó a los trabajadores que se habían juntado a mirar la inusual visita.

Todo lo que la pobre chica pudo pensar era en el dolor de su ama... y luego sintió miedo. Terror. Si el padre de la niña estaba muerto, lo mismo podria pasarle a ella si se enteraban que estuvo alli... y que había hablado.

Con muchisima dificultad logró encontrar la dirección de la amiga de Akiha, a la cual por pura casualidad halló justamente en la puerta

-Usted es la señorita Megumi?

-Vaya! hacía años que nadie me llamaba señorita!- se río tan escandalosamente como vestía- si soy Megumi... quien te envía?... si vienes x mi servicios te diré que no me acuesto con mujeres, pero conozco chicas que por un buen dinero estarían dispuestas a hacerlo cariño...

sonrojada a más no poder la criada se apresuró a decir -Me envía la señorita Akiha!-

-Aki-chan?... que le sucedió?... hace meses que no se de ella, mal agradecida!... ven chica, entremos y bebamos té... he tenido una noche terrible y quiero sacarme los zapatos... adentro me contarás-

Dentro de la pequeña habitación solo había una mesa, una estufa, un armario con la puerta rota y un pequeño Tatami*** algo descolorido. Mientras Megumi preparaba té, la criada le relató sobre el encierro de su ama, la niña que había nacido y la desagradable noticia de la muerte de Matsuhiro

-Si, fue terrible... te juro que aun no puedo creerlo y ya ha pasado casi un año... cosa de 9 o 10 meses... el no supo nunca que Akiha estaba embarazada, o si?

-No lo se señorita

-Llamame Megumi que me pones nerviosa!.. mira, ahora estoy tan aturdida que no puedo pensar!... regresa mañana y tendre un plan para sacar a Akiha de alli... no le digas que Ika ha muerto he?... eso lo haré yo cuando ya esté aqui a salvo conmigo... te espero, por favor no la abandones. eres su unica esperanza-

Con aspecto cansado salió de aquel cuarto con la sensación de haber pasado la peor experiencia de sus 14 años de vida.

Aun asi, se prometió regresar, mientras besaba un crucifijo y se persignaba varias veces entregandose a la santa virgen..


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La misma caperusa gris volvió a atravesar los mismos puentes peatonales por sobre las vías. El brillo que vió en los ojos de su señorita al comunicarle las buenas noticias era suficiente para saber que a pesar del miedo que sentía, estaba haciendo lo correcto. quizas era el pensamento de una madre joven que murió dandola a luz... tal vez la estricta educación católica que le había impartido su abuela antes de morir y dejarla completamente sola. Quien sabe. Lo importante era que su corazón le decía que siguiera, que no se detenga. Y asi lo hizo. Llegó nuevamente a la puerta de Megumi y tocó sin vacilar. Al instante esta se abrió, y un rostro amigable desprovisto de la cantidad de maquillaje que había presentado la primera vez que lo vió, le dió la bienvenida.

\- Sientate querida, preparé té y un budín inglés, aunque no soy buena cocinera... pero por tu aspecto y tu acento supuse que eras inglesa, verdad?-

No estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanta familiaridad, con algo similar al cariño, aun asi se llenó de calidez, entendiendo por qué la señorita Akiha había encontrado en Megumi una amiga

-En realidad mi madre y mi abuela eran Irlandesas, pero yo nací en Japón... no debío molestarse señorita...- contestó aceptando el plato que Megumi le extendía sonriente

-Cuaquiera que tenga buenos sentimientos es digno de cariño y confianza... y lo que estás haciendo por Akiha es algo admirable. Como su amiga te lo agradezco.

Un incomodo silencio surgió entre las dos. Entonces se apresuró a continuar

-Mira, tenemos poco tiempo para actuar y realmente no soy una mujer inteligente, si asi lo fuera no sería prostituta... pero si soy practica y capaz de dar mi vida por una amiga como Akiha. Asi que trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo. Sabes dónde está exactamente la niña?

-Si claro señorita! en la casa principal, en la planta baja, con una nana. La señorita Akiha se encuentra en la parte trasera, en la casa de invitados. el problema es que tiene dos guardias en la entrada permanentemente..

Mientras tomaba una taza entera de té, Megumi pensó en silencio. Luego suspiró, y mientras llenaba su taza nuevamente preguntó

-esa casa tiene acceso a la calle?

-Solo atravezando la casa principal... o rodeando los terrenos y el lago, pero ademas de que es una extención enorme, y conciderando que la señorita Akiha pueda burlar la seguridad, aun asi debería atravezar los terrenos vecinos, que son también muy extensos. si lo lograra, llegaría al camno rural 10, que es muy desolado... casi no pasan automoviles por alli

-Mucho mejor! asi no sería vista... sabes a qué hora cambia la guardia?

-11 de la noche

-y los nombres de los guardias?

-si. los oigo llamarse todo el tiempo... y son muy groseros y pervertidos... y el peor de todos es el jefe de seguridad, el señor Toshiko...

-Asi es! muy bien! dale gracias a tu Dios de Irlanda que asi sean... eso nos ayudará muchisimo!... ten- dijo, alcanzandole una libreta y un lápiz- apuntame alli la dirección exacta y los nombres de los guardias. - la chica accedió de inmediato

-Bien. Vamos a hacer esto... presta muchisima atención pues ejecutaremos el plan esta misma noche y no habrá tiempo de repasarlo... a las 23:30n, me presentaré a distraer a lo guardias... podrías abrirme alguna puerta de la cocina o algo asi?

-si... poria dejarle habierta la puerta de servicio,es el unico lugar de la casa que no tiene cámaras. si puede entrar por alli, hay un pasillo que dá a la parte trasera de la casa, pero alli se encontrará con el primer guardia

-Descuida, yo me encargo de él... y será el mismo que me lleve a la casa de huespedes, no te preocupes... ahora, la parte más dificil del plan deberás llevarla a cabo tú, y es sacar a la niña...

-Señorita! y como voy a hacer eso?

-Y yo como diablos voy a saberlo?... ten, es una copia de las llaves de mi casa, la traeras aquí, dejala en la cama y vuelve inmediatamente a la casa. te metes a la cama y se terminó. nunca me viste, ni sabes donde vivo... del resto me encargo yo.

-No puedo hacer eso!

-Si puedes y es tu obligación por haber llegado hasta aquí, si no querías arriesgarte no deberías haber aceptado venir a buscarme en primer momento... aceptalo, ambas estamos metidas en esto y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y ahora vete... no debes demorar porque si se dan cuenta de tu ausencia podrian sospechar. No volveremos a vernos, pero, te deseo que ese Dios en el que crees te dé muchisimo más de lo que has dado a Akiha y a esa niña. Gracias por todo.

La criada se persignó al despedirse

-Adios señorita Megumi... espero que tenga exito... Que Dios y la santisima virgen la protejan...

Salió presurosa a cumplir su destino. Todo estaba dicho y, esa misma noche, se jugaría la vida por una niñita que merecia una oportunidad.

El reloj de la sala dió las 23.00. La nana, que aún se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo té, anunció a los pocos empleados que aun se reunian junto al fuego que se retiraría a dormir, llevandose consigo un biberón.

La joven criada permanecía junto al fuego, rezando el rosario. La cocinera, que estaba ansiosa de quedar a solas con el chofer, le dijo, de muy mala manera

-¿Qué no piensas dormir hoy chiquilla?... ¿o acaso estás esperando que se te presente el espíritu santo?...

-No señora... ya mismo iba a retirarme... que tengan buenas noches...

salió por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Esperó oir la puerta del cuarto de la cocinera cerrarse con llave y seguro, para serciorarse que ambos habían escapado como casi todas las noches.

Entonces salió de su escondite, quitó las trabas a la puerta de servicio y sigilosamente subió las escaleras que estaban destinadas unicamente al servicio. Llegó al cuarto donde la Nana dormía en una de abrir la puerta rezó en silencio, pidiendo a Dios poder sacar a la niña de alli sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Justo en ese momento una fuerte tormenta de viento se levantó, cortando la energía electrica en toda la casa. oyó pasos en la habitación y se escondió. La nana salío y llamó al guardia que estaba en la escalera principal

-Que ocurre con la luz?

-No lo sé señorita... debe haber sido la tormenta, por qué no regresa e intenta dormir?

-Como cree usted que podría dormir?, necesito una lampara o algo asi

-esta bien, quedese aquí, debe haber velas en la despensa, se las traeré

-Ni crea que me qudaré aqui... voy con usted. la niña está dormida...- ambos bajaron la escalera

Presurosamente la muchacha entró y tomó a la bebé, dndole gracias a lo que ella creía, era una intervención directa de Dios...

Casi a ciegas bajó las escaleras y envolviendo a la niña en su misma caperusa salió corriendo calle abajo sin detenerse y con el corazón acelerado.

Mientras tanto, en la salida del pasillo un guardia trataba de encender su linterna profiriendo terribles maldiciones. Cuando al fin lo logró, se encontró de frente con Megumi, ataviada con su mejor y mas revelador vestido,que dejaba ver casi por completo su delicada lenceria de encaje y portaligas, para acabar la vista en sus llamativos zapatos rojos de taco alto.

-Pero que es esto?- exclamó, nervioso, tragando saliva

-el señor Toshiko cree que sus empleados son muy buenos y trabajan muy duro... asi que me envio a traerles un regalo...

-Ah... si?... y que clase de regalo?-

-Pues.. tu que crees cariño?...

-Oh! maravillosos!- contestó, llevando inmediatamente sus manos a los pechos de Megumi, dejando caaer la linterna

-Momento querido, el primer turno es de Satoshi y Ginji... me puedes llevar con ellos?, luego volveré por tí..

-Si si, por supuesto!... ven, te llevaré, pero no demores tanto con esos dos idiotas, eres demasiada mujer para ellos, yo puedo demostrartelo...

-No lo dudo! y ya podrás hacerlo cuando llegue tu turno...

mientras hablaban, llegaron a la casa de huespedes, donde Akiha esperaba la señal para poder salir.

Luego de unos minutos en los que solo oia murmullo y risas bajas, la potente voz de Megumi dijo " es hora! es hora!"

uno de los guardias le tapó la boca - es que acaso estás loca? te pueden oir!

-lo siento1 es que estoy tan emocionada de venir a jugar con ustedes... vamos detras de la casa y me muestran lo q pueden hacer, quieren?-

sin dudar uno la cargó sobre su hombro mientras el otro iluminaba el camino...

Akiha salió de la casa con el corazón en la mano. Llorando no solo por el miedo y las ansias, si no tambien por la pobre Megumi que estaba sacrificandose para ayudarla. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta salir de los limites de la casa. Pero estaba debil y se agitó rapidamente. El resto del trayecto o hizo lo más rápido que pudo. enlodandose y mojandose en los inumerables charcos y lagunas que encontró a su paso. A cada instante temía que ya estubieran buscandola. Que hayan descubierto a Megumi. Que su niña no pueda llegar al Ueno sana y salva.

Seguía su camino. A pesar del cansancio. Nada la detendría para llegar hasta su hija.

Mientras tanto, en las callejuelas estrechas se deslizaba la misma figura gris encapuchada. Con amparo de su fé logró llegar a la casa de Megumi. Inmediatamente depositó con cuidado a la niña en el pequeño Tatami junto a un bracero que ardía debilmente...

Hasta alli había llegado lo que ella podía hacer. Besó la pequeña cabecita rubia encomendandola a su angel de la guarda. desprendió la cruz que llevaba en su cuello y la colocó sobre la niña antes de cerrar la puerta sin voltearse a mirar.

Entonces la caperusa volvió a aventurarse por las estrechas calles del barrio de Ueno, protegiendo de miradas indiscretas el rostro que vertía lagrimas mientras sus labios se movían presurosamente, rezando un Ave María... .


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando, al abrir la puerta de su humilde habitación vió por primera vez a la hija de su querida amiga.

No tenía la más minima idea de como tomar a un bebé sin hacerle daño, asi que simplemente se recostó junto a ella en el descolorido tatami y le susurró

-Hola pequeñita... soy tu tía Megumi... bienvenida al mundo- la abrazó tiernamente y se quedó tan dormida como ya lo estaba la niña.

Cuantas horas había caminado?, Akiha no enía la certeza, pero si sentía que habían sido miles... . Justo cuando salía el sol y se oia el canto de los gallos, una mano pequeña y embarrada golpeó la puerta de aquella habitación de alquiler. De inmediato Megumi se levantó. solo podía ser ella. Abrió. Del otro lado encontró a una sombra de lo que fué la alegre muchacha que conoció. Pálida y ojerosa, al ver a su amiga solo pudo sonreir debilmente y murmurar

-Está aqui?- Megumi se hechó a llorar abrazandola mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la casa

-Si amiga, tu hija y tú estan a salvo...-

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hacia el tatami y alargando una mano llegó a tocar el bultito que dormía en paz, ajena a todas las penurias que había pasado su madre.- Aquí estoy hija... ya nadie podrá separarnos...- y sintiendola cerca, cerró los ojos.

Lo proximmo que vió, fué a su amiga sosteniendo a su hija, y dandole leche con un biberón.

-Megumi! traela por favor! quiero abrazarla!

-Mira eso chiquitina! por fin mami ha despertado, vamos a decirle hola... hola mamá... hola mamá- mientras hablaba, le alcanzó a la niña que berreó un poco cuando le quitaron su alimento, pero que al contacto con el pecho de su madre se calmó inmediatamente. Akiha llorando, llenó de besos toda su carita... y en silencio examinó sus manos, su nariz, sus orejitas... en su corta vida nunca había visto un ser tan perfecto. Luego, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, guió a su hija hasta su pecho derecho. La pequeña comenzó a alimentarse inmediatamente. Megumi entre tanto, miraba anonadada con lágrimas en los ojos.

luego de un momento en que solo el cilencio llenó la habitación, la feliz madre se volvió hacia su amiga y extendiendole la mano le dijo

-Megumi... mi querida amiga... no hay palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotras. Te debemos la vida.-

esta estrechó su mano con gran calidez y respondió, con la voz llena de emoción

-No me deben nada... soy feliz de tenerlas aqui... entiendes lo que esta niña significa para mi?, no es mi hija, pero sé que nunca más volveré a estar sola mientras ella viva... la siento parte de mi...- con la niña entre medio de ambas, se unieron en un abrazo lleno de afecto.

Cuando ambas se repusieron al momento de emoción, Megumi, riendo se levantó y tomó su abrigo

-Voy a buscar una botella de leche para mi sobrina y una de sake para mi... hay que celebrar su nacimiento... te traigo algo de la tienda?-

-Mochi... si hay del que hace la señora Kumihiro mucho mejor... pero si no cualquiera me caería bien, tengo muchisima hambre!-

-No me extraña mi querida! hace dos dias que duermes!- ante la expreción de asombro de su amiga se apresuró a agregar - pero no te preocupes! ya te contaré que sucedió cuando vuelva...-

Mientras la pequeña dormía, su madre y su auto procamada tía se contaron muchas cosas,entre risas, llantos y abrazos. poniendose al tanto de todo lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, hacia mas de 10 meses. Luego llegó la peor y más dificil situación para Megumi, debía contarle que Matsuhiro había muerto. Con tal fin, fue sirviendole sake, hasta que, sin vacilar más, se lo dijo.

Como era de esperarse Akiha lloró histericamente. Al sentirse impotente y saber que nada podía hacer, su amiga la dejó desahogarse.

Durante tres o cuatro días solo dejaba de llorar para alimentar a su hija. Pero se negaba a comer y su salud volvió a desmejorar. Luego de una nueva visita del médico sin reportar mejoría, Megumi decidío que debía hacerse cargo de la situación y la enfrentó seriamente

-El médico dijo que no has mejorado... No quiero hecharte en cara ciertas cosas... pero cada visita me cuesta una noche con ese viejo decrépito. y ya que tengo que soportarlo, lo menos que podrías hacer es tomar la medicina Akiha... solo eso te pido

-Quieres dejarme en paz? no tomaré nada porque quiero morirme!

-¿Que dices? ¿Morir?

-Siiii! Morir! quiero irme con Ika!- Sin pensarlo dos veces Megumi le dió un gran golpe en la mejilla. luego ambas comenzaron a llorar con gran sentimiento

-Akiha, sé que amabas a Matsuhiro, y el te amaba tambien, la prueba de eso es esa hermosa hija que han tenido... y por ella debes controlarte. Tus lágrimas no lo revivirán, asi que debes dejar de llorar y concentrarte en mejorar tu salud, me oyes?... o es que acaso quieres dejar a esta preciosa niña sin madre?... te dás cuenta que ni has pensado un nombre para ella? Esto se terminó Akiha! vivirás para ella y mejorarás. Tomarás toda la medicación y comerás aunque yo misma deba abrirte la boca y hacerte tragar a la fuerza, comprendes?-

Akiha asintió en silencio

-Esta misma tarde arreglaremos las cosas para inscribir a la niña. Y a partir de mañana la vida será mejor... para las tres... seremos felices, te lo prometo...-

-Perdoname Megumi!... lo siento tanto!... fuí tan egoista que no veía los sacrificios que haces por nosotras pero, te prometo que mejoraré para poder trabajar y ayudarte... - tomó a la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a besarla -tambíen a tí te pido perdón hija... y te prometo que haré que tengas la mejor de las madres, cuando seas mayor, estarás orgullosa de mí...-.

Para la tarde su animo había mejorado notablemente. se levantó de la cama y se dió un baño con agua muy caliente. tomó la medicación, y cuando Megumi llegó a la casa acompañada de un hombre, estaba esperandola con té y un plato de Dorayaki*. Su amiga sonrio al entrar

-Akiha, el es Hishi, nos ayudará con los papeles

-Buenas tardes! llegan en un exelente momento, acabo de preparar té y los dorayaki aun están tibios, sientense y serviré.-

los tres se sentaron en almohadas en el suelo rodeando la pequeña kotatsu** que era el unico mueble en el cuarto. El visitante comenzó a comer con gran apetito, olvidando por completo el asunto que lo había llevado alli. Cosa que sirvió para relajarlos y que todo tomara un tono más amigable.

-bien, ya se de tí que hacer muy ricos doriyaki, pero, aún no se bien que clase de documentación requieres...

-Ella es su Hija- comenzo Megumi

\- Escapamos de casa porque mi padre quería darla en adopción...-

-Asi que supongo que necesitarías hacerle nuevos documentos, a ella y a su hija...-

tomando otro dulce del plato y dandole una mordida respondió con la boca llena

-si puedo... pero no es barato Megu-chan, lo sabes...-

-Yo los pagaré- se apresuró a responder. pero Akiha desprenió de su muñeca un grueso brazalete de oro y quitó de sus dedos dos anillos, poniendolos sobre la mesa

\- es suficiente con eso?- Con premura el habil comerciante los tomó sin siquiera examinarlos. Si había algo de lo que sabía era de oro de 18 kilates...

-Si si, esto será más que suficiente... bueno, los tendré en tres dias más o menos... ahora solo resta que me digas con que nombres los hago...-

con la vista perdida en las vías que se divisaban por la pequeña ventana dijo sin dudar

\- A partir de hoy seré Tamashii*** viuda de Matsuhiro Tenoh... y ella es mi hija, Haruka... -.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando no hay penas que nos aflijan. Al menos no de las grades y dificiles de cargar. Las pequeñas y cotidianas van corriendo al igual que los días, y cuando nos detenemos a mirar atrás, vemos que las fuimos dejando en el camino, como petalos de flores marchitas.

6años habían pasado ya, entre algunas privaciones es cierto, pero siempre rodeadas de amor y tanta felicidad como les era posible sentir.

Akiha (desde hace mucho ya, Tamashii) cumplió la promesa que le hiciera a su hija. Se recuperó lo más que pudo, consiguió empleo en un taller de costura, y junto con tía Megumi procuraron una mejor casa para la pequeña Haruka, que crecía rapido como la hierba en verano.

Asi es como cuando la pequeña celebraba su primer cumpleaños, se hallaban ya instaladas en una casita humilde y diminuta a unas pocas cuadras de las vías de Ginza. No era lujosa pero tenía dos cuartos, una sala pequeña. chimenea, un patio trasero con una pequeña huerta, un cerezo y un columpio en sus ramas. Eso bastó para hacer las delicias de la inquieta chiquilla, que pasó su primera infancia saltando, trepando arboles y cazando ranas en un estanque cercano.

Cuando un tren pasaba, daba la sensación que lo hacía por el medio de la sala. No podían poner adornos en las paredes porque todo se caía, y ni que hablar de la vajilla... tenian que guardarla en canastos de mimbre para evitar que caiga de las alacenas. Asi descubrieron por qué el alquiler era tan bajo... pero luego de un tiempo el sonido del tren se les hizo tan familiar que no molestaba. Incluso lo utilizaban como reloj y despertador. A la edad de 4 años la pequeña Ruka, como la llamaban en su hogar, ya era capaz de leer y escribir palabras largas, todo un prodigio si se comparaba con sus compañeros de juegos, q apenas sabian hablar adecuadamente.

Pasaba las noches de verano contemplando las estrellas, y sabía los nombres de la mayoría de las constelaciones. Tenía una naturaleza muy curiosa y no mostraba mucho sus emociones, salvo a su madre y a su tía Megumi, que eran las dueñas absolutas de su corazón.

Por esta razón algunos niños a considerban antipática y no querían trato alguno con ella. Ecepto Toru* y Momo**, sus dos mejores amigos.

Momo tenía la misma edad de Haruka, era bajita, regordeta y pecosa. Bastante miedosa, por lo que admiraba enormemente el valor de Haruka. Su audacia y determinación. Toru tenía 8 años y constantemente estaba metiendose en problemas por su voráz apetito que nunca se saciaba. sin importar cuanto comiera, siempre podía comer más. A pesar de eso era tan delgado como un alambre y tenía gran agilidad para trepar arboles... sobre todo si se trataba de treparlos para robar fruta. por tal causa casi siempre terminaba castigado, pero sabía que si eso sucedía sus amigas le llevarían sabrosos dulces a escondidas, asi que usualmente no le importaba.

Cuando terminó el verano llegó el momento que Haruka había esperado por años, ingresar a la escuale que en visperas de tan agradable acontecimiento, había sido llevada a la ciudad a comprar algunos utiles escolares, una falda y una camisa, pues ni mamá ni tía Megumi podían pagar más de un uniforme. Muy temprano en la mañana madre e hija tomaron juntas el tren, mientras Megumi las despdía desde el anden, vostezando.

-Quisiera que tía Megumi viniera con nosotras mamá...-

-Bueno Ruka, sabes que Tía trabaja muy duro toda la noche, asi que debe descansar...-

-Si mamá lo sé, pero igual quisiera que no trabajara tanto hasta los sábados que tu descansas...-

-Hay que trabajar para poder sostenerse chiquita, por eso es importante que estudies mucho, para ir a la universidad y...-

-Oh yo no iré a la universidad mamá... seré rica y asi tú y mi tía no tendrán que trabajar tanto...-

Tamashii rió ante las ocurrencias de su hija- Y como serás rica sin estudiar y trabajar?-

-Correré... rápido como el viento!...-

-Ay mi pequeña Ruka!... tienes la cabeza llena de pajaritos! donde has visto que alguien gane dinero por correr?...-río nuevamente, haciendo que Haruka se sintiera ofendida- si cambias esa cara de mirin*** te compraré una paleta cuando lleguemos al centro de tokyo, decuerdo?- sin poder ocultar su satisfacción aceptó fregando sus manitos una con otra ante la idea de saborear el dulce.

Tokyo la maravillaba. Sabía de una manera u otra que algún día viviría alli. Lo presentía. Con infantil fascinación recorria las vidrieras, corriendo entre la gente como solía hacerlo en el mercado del Ueno, manteniendo a su madre en constante sobresalto a su madre que intentaba seguirla lo más cerca posible.

Luego de conseguir la tan ansiada paleta en un puesto callejero, se dirigieron a un almacén de ropa escolar, donde evendían ropa de segunda selección. Allí en una camisa, una falda, un par de calcetines largos y un sueter se fueron los ahorros constantes de amabas mujeres, pero la felicidad de Haruka valía ese sacrificio y muchos más.

Sus infantiles ojitos no se daban cuenta de que el ruedo de la falda estaba mal hecho, o de que el cuello de la camisa estaba torcido y no tenía el moño que terminaba el lazo... solo abrazaba las prendas que le parecían maravillosas, repitiendo una y otra vez -mi uniforme es hermoso! Gracias mamá! Gracias!-

Tamashii sonreía pero por dentro sentía una rabia q la dominaba -"merecías un uniforme de primera calidad... una casa que no gotee cuando llueve... merecías haber ido a la mejor escuela y poder comer postre todos los días... era tu derecho, porque me pertenecía parte de una enorme fortuna... pero algún día podrás tener todo lo que mereces mi pequeña..."-

Con un poco d ingenio, aguja e hilo el uniforme quedó mejor que si fuera de primera. Tía Megumi sacrificó una de sus mejores bufandas de seda para que Tamashii hiciera el moño, y luego que cociera los escudos del colegio en la camisa y el sueter nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que salió e una tienda de baratas.

Llegó el tan ansiado primer día de clases. La mezcla de emociones llenaba la pequeña sala de la casa, donde la madre trataba de trenzar el largo cabello de su hija sin exito, ya que esta, poseida por la exitación bailaba, se retorcía y se movía para todos lados.

-Quieta Haruka!... no puedo peinate!... basta me oyes?, basta!-

-Vamos Ruka... obedece a tu mamá... o no iré a buscarte a la salida...- dijo Megumi entre bostezos, mientras trataba de decidir cual de los dos abrigos que tenía se veía menos gastado

-No, no tía! lo prometiste!...-

-Y tu prometiste quedarte quieta hace media hora... si sigues sacudiendote como si bailaras un twist jamás estarás lista a tiempo-

poniendo su mejor cara compradora sonrió enormemente

-Entonces bailaremos cuando regrese verdad que si tía?-

-Asi es... ahora iré a dormir... y obedeces a tu mamá he?- la pequeña asintió dandole un abrazo al pasar.

Y asi fue como a las 7:30 am madre e hija tomaron el tren nuevamente, esta vez con dirección opuesta al centro comercial de Tokyo, para bajar 10 minutos después en la estación de Tawaramachi****. Era primordial para Tamashii que Haruka memorizara el trayecto ya que, a partir del día siguiente debería ir sola a la escuela cada día, porque ella debía trabajar. Megumi se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero Tamashii pensó que era un peligro más grande aun para Haruka, ya que podía quedarse dormida y por ende, dejaría de todas formas a la niña sola. Además, Haruka siempre demostró ser mucho más madura para su edad, y era una chiquilla muy inteligente y despierta.

Al sair de la estación, Tamshii le señaló

-Mira bien Haruka, porque mañana vendrás sola... debes salir hacia tu dercha, si comprendes verdad?

-Si mamá

-y cual es tu derecha?

-La mano con la que escribo...

-Muy bien... saldrás por aqui y esperarás que el transito se detenga para cruzar la calle, eso es muy importante. Espera a que el oficial de trancito te dé el paso.

-Si mamá

-Bueno... no olvides nada en el tren, tienes que sostener bien tu caja de Bento***** , y también tu maletín, pues sabes que si pierdes la caja no comerás nada hasta la tarde, y si pierdes el maletín no podré comprarte otro, ni lápices, ni cuadernos, comprendes?

-si mamá, cuidaré mis cosas, lo prometo

-Una vez que cruces caminarás derecho dos cuadras, alli verás otros oficiales de trancito, debes obedecerlos... y asi llegamos a la escuela, ves?

-Si mamá, la veo... es hermosa! y que grande!... ya puedes irte, adiós mamá!..- emocionada salió corriendo sin dejar siquiera que le diera un beso.

Tamashii regresó llorando. Era como una especie de señal, pensó... Haruka había nacido para ser libre e independiente, y a tan temprana edad ya había decidido soltar su mano... .


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

Los zapatos nuevos le apretaban. Y detestaba la falda. Los lazos en las trenzas jamás se quedaban en su lugar y, por su comportamiento inquieto recibía muchísimas reprimendas de parte de las maestras. Las niñas no se le acercaban por considerarla demasiado tosca y varonil, y los niños no se animaban a estarse con ella, ya que el primero que quiso intimidarla terminó con el hocico partido y la camisa llena de ía dejado en claro que nadie se metería con ella. Pero ese respeto que se ganó con aquella pelea le valió la soledad y el exilio en los recreos.

Cada día comía sola su Bento* y nadie quería participar con ella de las actividades grupales. Pero eso no le importaba. Haruka tenía una enorme vida interior, podía pasar horas creando castillos en el aire. Y sabía que fuera en su barrio estaban Toru y Momo. No necesitaba nada más que eso.

El regreso a casa era su parte favorita del día. Había aprendido, con su habitual perspicacia, que si bajaba una estación antes, podía llegar caminando al mercado y cruzarlo para llegar al barrio, además daba la excusa para que pasara al taller de Miss Anna a buscar a su madre, ya que este estaba ubicado a pocas cuadras.

El mercado llamaba muchísimo su atención, aunque no supiera por qué. Podía pasarse horas admirando los cangrejos y centollas en los tanques de agua. Los peces de brillantes colores y las flores y frutas que perfumaban todo.

Ya que pasaba por alli a diario algunos puesteros ya la conocían, y frecuentemente recibía manzanas o naranjas como obsequio. El dueño del puesto de mariscs junto a la fuente la había observado en silencio durante algún tiempo. Había visto esa mirada azul y profunda en otra parte... pero muchos años atrás. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba al tanque de las centollas para mirar mejor a la niña. Trató de reponerse, y usando su tono más amable para no asustarla se animó a hablar:

\- Son bonitas, verdad?

Haruka con la boca llena de manzana respondió - Si que lo son!... muy lindas y grandotas!

\- Y sabrosas tambíen!...has comido alguna?

-Oh no!... son tan bonitas que me daría pena comerlas pero, tampoco podría tenerlas de mascota. Mamá y tía Megumi no me lo permitirian. Imaginate que ni las ranas me dejaron conservar!... y eso que eran bien pequeñitas- hizo un ademan juntando sus dedos indice y pulgar para demostrar que si eran muy pequeñas. Eso le hizo mucha gracia al puestero, que disimuló para no ofender a su amiguita

\- Y tu mamá donde está? acaso comprando en otro puesto?

-No, está trabajando con Miss Anna, y mi Tía Megumi duerme, sale a trabajar a la noche en... en... bueno no recuerdo pero es esa casa altota que está frente al bar del puerto...

-Shhhh! ...- amonestó- no digas nunca a nadie que tu tía trabaja alli! la gente es muy mala pequeña!

-Pero porqué no pu...?

-Porque no!... que tu madre no te ha dicho que obedezcas a tus mayores?

-si...

-Entonces obedeceme! mira lo mayor que soy que hasta mi barba es blanca!... como te llamas?

-Haruka, y tú Ojii-san**?

\- Si serás descarada! como te atreves a llamarme abuelo?

-Tú me acabas de decir que tu barba es blanca... o no? y acaso los abuelos no tienen barba blanca?- Esa respuesta causó tanta gracia al anciano que no pudo ofenderse...

-Me llamo Yamada Masaki***, mucho gusto Haruka, quieres acompañarme a tomar té?- el reloj de la plaza dió 5 campanadas. Mamá estaba saliendo en ese momento del taller y si no la veía en la puerta más valía que la encontrara en la casa o estaría en serios problemas

\- No puedo, tengo que irme a casa, pero mañana regresaré... adiós abuelito Masaki!...- y salió corriendo.

Masaki se quedó muy impresionado... sentía como si viera en ella al hijo que perdió tiempo atrás.

La tarde siguiente Haruka cuplió la promesa de ir a tomar el té con el anciano. Apartir de ese momento, no pasó un solo día en el que no fuera aunque sea por unos minutos a ver a su "abuelito Masaki", como lo había baustizado por supuesto sin preguntar si este estaba deacuerdo... .

La unica cosa que le oprimía el corazón es que no podía hablar de Él en su casa. Si lo hacía, se delataría. Sabrian que no había obedecido y que caminaba por el mercado cada día. Mamá la castigaría seguramente. Asi que callaba.

Un viernes por la tarde, mientras tomaban té con masas dulces como casi todos los días, Masaki le preguntó

-Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a pescar?

-No puedo abuelito... - su mirada se entristeció

-Pero por qué no puedes Ichiban****?, tienes acaso otro compromiso?

-No...

-Entonces es que no te gusta pescar?

-Si me gusta! muchisimo! hasta tengo mi caña que me obsequió Toru pero...- no sin mucho vacilar, decidió contarle la verdad al buen anciano que tanto quería. No deseaba lastimarlo y que creyera que ella no deseaba su compañia... . El señor Yamada la oyó sin pronunciar palabra. Luego obserbando el tanque de las centollas mientras enchinaba su barba, carraspeó antes de decir

-mira chiquilla... mentirle a tu mamá está muy mal... y desobedecerla aun peor. Pero comprendo como te sientes, hasta los adultos nos metemos en cosas que sabemos no estan del todo bien aunque no sean presisamente malas...

-Entonces no estas enfadado abuelito?-

-No lo estoy... pero, creo que deberías decir la verdad en tu casa... si no te importa te acompañaré hoy a esperar a tu mamá a la salida del taller y yo se lo explicaré... pero debes prometerme que no volverás a mentir ni a desobedecer a tu madre, de acerdo?

-Lo prometo abuelito! Siempre diré la verdad!- y contenta se aferró de su cuello.

Masaki eligió una bonita centolla del tanque, la colocó en una bolsa de red, y luego de colocarse el sombrero le ofreció la mano libre a Haruka para que la tomara. Dirigiendose a sus ayudantes les dijo - Saldré con mi nieta... volveré antes de cerrar- Los muchachos solo asintieron. Les asombraba como un viejo tan agrio y de malos modales era tan amable con esa niñita.

Al salir del taller Tamashii se encontró con su hija tomada de la mano de ese anciano extraño. Lo primero que pasó por su mente es que había hecho alguna de las suyas y que estaban alli para pedirle que repondiera... uego, al ir acercandose y ver que el hombre le sonreía, se dió cuenta de que se trataba de otra cosa.

-Mamá! - gritó Haruka al verla, agitando fuerte su brazo para saludar. Masaki se sacó el sombrero y ofreció una respetuosa reverencia

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Yamada Masaki, antes que nada dejeme decirle que tiene usted una niña maravillosa. Sumamnte educada y muy inteligente-

-Muchas gracias señor Yamada - tomó a Haruka entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

-Se preguntará que hacemos aquí los dos, verdad?-

-Pues si... espero que mi hija no lo haya importunado de algun modo...-

-Oh no señora! en lo absoluto!... es más, no he venido a darle a usted quejas, si no las gracias...- notó el desconcierto de Tamashii - Le explicaré... si me lo permite ...-

Asi ambos emprendieron una lenta marcha, llevando a Haruka en medio, quien los miraba alternativamete, segun hablaban, mientras mordisqueaba un bastón de caramelo. De alguna manera trató de desestimar los peligros que la pequeña pudo correr, y hasta de justificarla con frases como "en su inocencia no se dá cuenta" " sabe usted como son los niños" " en el mercado casi todos la conocemos y cuidamos de ella"

Antes que Tamashii tuviera tiempo de reprender a Haruka,se apresuró a decir

-Comprendo que esté usted enfadada con ella, pero asi miso me atrevo a pedirle que no la reprenda... sabe?, soy viudo, y mi unico hijo murió en un terrible accidente con uno de nuestros pesqueros... no había alegría alguna en mi vida hasta que llegó la pequeña... ella es la razón por la que volví a sonreir...- al ver que los ojos de la madre se llenaban de lagrimas de compasión, para restarle importancia a lo anteriormente dicho, le extendió la bolsa con la enorme centolla

-No lo tome como un soborno señora... pero me gustaría obsequiarsela... la pequeñita me ha dicho que jamás ha comido centolla y me gustaría que la probara-

-Es usted muy amable señor Yamada... me gustaría que nos acompañara a cenar si es que no tiene otros compromisos-

-Será en otra ocación señora, hoy debo regresar, dejé a mis dos ayudantes en el puesto y es hora de cerrar... pero si me gustaría alguna vez cenar con usted y su hermana... la niña me ha hablado tanto de su tía Megumi, de sus mascotas y sus amigos que ya siento que los conozco a todos- ambos rieron

-En ese caso sepa que es bienvenido a mi hogar cuando quiera señor Yamada... - la mano de Tamashii se posó cariñosamente sobre su hombro. Este respondió tomandola por unos instantes, devolviendole una mirada de gratitud. Al alejarse de ellas, volteó, y sonrió como hacia muchos años

-Adios abuelito Masaki! ... Adios!... te esperaré mañana! no lo olvides! - gritaba Haruka mientras se alejaba de la mano de su madre.

Como olvidaría esa cita?... imposible que lo hiciera. Era simplemente felicidad... con las manos sucias de tierra y los bolsillos llenos de figuritas de papel, trompos y alguna que otra piedrecita. Exactamente lo que su viejo y herido corazón necesitaba.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7

La amistad entre Haruka y el viejo puestero se hizo cada día más estrecha. El anciano trataba de complacerla en todo, dentro de lo que sus limitadas posibilidades económicas se lo permitian. De igual manera recibía amor desinteresado de la revelde e inquieta niñita. Cuando ya tuvo edad suficiente, pidió a su querido abuelito del corazón que la dejata trabajar en el puesto. Y tras varias discuciones menores este terminó accediendo. Quién podría decirle que no a Haruka Tenoh?. Asi comenzó a encargarse del despacho al publico, aunque lo que ella en realidad quería era trabajar a la par de los muchachos, que vieron a la nueva empleada con un poco de recelo al principio, pero que luego aceptaron con gran alivio ya que ellos solo se encargaban de la faena mientras que el despacho, las cuentas y otros menesteres quedaban en sus manos, aiviandoles el ytrabajo considerablemente.

Momo era la hermana que no había tenido. Y Toru su compañero de aventuras. Que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado de escaparse de la escuela para cazar ranas en los estanques, a irse a vagar por las vías, a fumar a escondidas y reirse de todo. Solo a Toru confesaba sus temores y preocupaciones. No porque considerara que Momo no la entendería, si no porque sentía una especie de compañerismo, de identificación mucho mas grande en Él.

En la escuela las cosas no cambiaron a lo largo de toda la primaria. Nadie se asercaba a ella. Y estaba bien porque simplemente la ignoraban. Pero en el primer año de secundaria, las cosas cambiaron completamente. Para poder trabajar más tiempo en el mercado, pidió su trasado a la escuela del barrio, queestaba llena de niñas problema, las cuales comenzaron a acosarla ni bien entró a la primera clase.

Por esa epoca Haruka tenía 14 años. se había transformado en una mujercita muy atractiva, a pesar de que siempre llevaba su cabello recogido y nunca hacía el menor esfuerzo por arreglarse femenina. No le interesaba las indirectas que a veces oia "como por casualidad" de que "aqui huele a pescado" o cosas por el estilo. Tenía demasiada peronalidad como para dejarse intimidar. Yotras cosas más importantes ocupaban su cabeza. Su madre había enfermado muy seriamente. Otra vez los pulmones... y al no poder trabajar, fue despedida. Entre ella y Megumi apenas conseguian juntar el dinero para el alquiler, por lo cual debieron abandonar la pequeña casita y mudarse a una mas pequeña... en realidad solo un cuarto d con una dependencia minúscula que hacía las veces de cocina. Heroicamente Megumi decidio mudarse definitivamente a la "Maison"* a pesar de seguir colaborando cuando podía con el alquiler del pequeño cuarto y los medicamentos de Tamashii. Haruka era una niña con responsabilidades de adulto... por lo tanto en poco tiempo se endureció y había practicamente dejado de sonreir. Sus sonrisas escasas estaban dirigidas a las personas que amaba: las mejores para su madre, y el resto aunque medio descoloridas eran para Toru y Momo, su abuelito Masaki y su tía Megumi, a la que casi ya no veía, y extrañaba muchisimo.

En el mes de Noviembre** el frio se agudizo y el mismo camino siguió la enfermedad de Tamashii... que lo sentía... la vida se le estaba escapando y no podía hacer nada... . El dinero apenas alcanzaba para la medicación, asi que la leña para encender la pequeña salamandra era muy escasa, casi un lujo. El señor Yamada había perdido la visión de su ojo derecho y ya no podía salir a pescar, asi que se vió en la obligación de comprar la mercadería a otros pescadores y eso hizo que el puesto marchara de mal en peor, Asi que Haruka había perdido la mitad de su sueldo y la ayuda extra que su abuelito pudiera darle, aunque este trataba de ayudarla en todo lo posible. Una mañana la fiebre empeoró y tuvo que llevar a su madre al hospital. Faltó a clases una semana seguida, y tampoco fue a trabajar al mercado. Solo se dedicaba a cuidarla. No se separaba de su cama.

Las cosas en el hospital municipal no estaban mucho mejor que en la casa pero, por lo menos alli le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que en caso de necesitarlo, su madre tendria un doctor cerca. Por consejo de variass enfermeras que le habia tomado cariño, regresó a la escuela y al trabajo. Dos días despues, el medico que la atendía le aconsejo llevarla de regreso a su casa con estas lapidarias palabras "ya nada podemos hacer por ella... esta en las manos del buen Dios... lo mejor sería que pase en su casa los ultimos momentos que le quedan". Sin derramar una soa lágrima Haruka se llevo a su madre de regreso a la peueñ morada que compartian. Dejó de asistir a clases nuevamente para trabajar por las mañanas y encargarse de ella el resto del día.

Una tarde, Toru pasó a buscarla en bicicleta. El pequeño regordete se había transformado en un fornido y alto muchacho de 17 años, y aunque su corazón le gritaba un incontenible amor por Haruka, su sentido común le decia que por el momento debía cllarlo y seguir siendo su apoyo como hasta ahora.

Asi es que entonces gritó desde la calle angosta sin vereda

-Vamos ya Ruka! que no soy tu chofer, ni más faltaba!-

Dentro de la casa ella besó a su madre en la frente, y agregando el último trozo de leña a la salamandra le dijo

-mami, iré al centro con Toru a buscar tu medicina, y de regreso traere algo para la cena, si? no me demoraré...-

con una sonrisa que le demandaba uchisimo esfuerzo Tamashii le susurró

-Demorate hija... distraete un poco. Rie. te hace falta... yo estaré bien.-

-No mamá, no demoraré, lo prometo... regresaré pronto... arropate bien-

Salió de la casa colocandose su viejo y gastado abrigo... tendría que resistir un año más

-Era hora su majestad!... vamos, sube ese perezoso culo a la bicicleta que me esperan, sabes?- esbozó Toru, encendiendo un cigarrilo. Ella se rió casi sin ganas

-Hablas de la pereza de mi trasero pero no mueves el tuyo de la cama si no hasta las 12 cuando tu mamá te envia a repartir el ramen*** al mercado!... anda vamos ya!...- emprendieron el viaje, Toru pedaleando y Haruka sentada de costado en el parante de la bicicleta.

-Y bien... como sigue?

-Mal Toru... igual que ayer, no lo sé... necesito leña para mantener el cuarto caliente, será que puedes prestarme un poco?-

-Lo haría con gusto Ruka, pero si mi padrastro me pesca robando leña de nuevo me va a dar una zurra y esta vez de las grandes- le pasó el cigarrillo, para que diera una fumada

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... Abuelito Masaki esta mal tambien, lo unico q pudo darme fue lo que faltaba para completar el dinero de la medicina y un poco de pescado para hacer naruto*** para el gohan*** eso, si llego a tener suerte y Tia Megumi puede prestarme algo de dinero para comprar arroz...- le devolvió el cigarrillo.

-Quisiera ayudarte Ruka... pero todo lo que pude hacer hoy en el mercado estab bien contado y no dejaron que me quede ni con una moneda... vendí uno d mis abrigos a un pescador... bueno, en realidad lo cambié por cigarrillos y un poco de abzuki mochi...te traje algunos para tu mamá, té y tres paquetes de cigarrillos...- Llena de agradecimiento le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y recostandose en su pecho susurro

-Gracias niichan*** ... - Eso, y una puñalada en medio del corazon para el pobre de Toru era lo mismo... pero aguantó. No era momento de decirle que la amaba y que planeaba pedirle que sea su esposa... no ahora. Tal vez despues que Tamashii ya no estuviera y Haruka pueda pensar de nuevo en si misma...

Llegaron a la farmacia, donde se demoraron muy poco, tenian que pasar por el Sōpurando*** a ver a Megumi.

La Okaasan*** siempre ra buena con Haruka, pero no permitía que Toru entre en la casa. Asi que este debió dejarla en la esqina y esperarla alli.

Momentos despues volvió Haruka muy desanimada con una bolsa. Tía Megumi sufria un resfriado y no había trabajado las ultimas noches, asi que solo pudo darle un poco de arroz y algo del carbon que utilizaba para calefaccionar su propia habitación. tomando su puesto en la bicicleta dijo

-Vamos Toru... llevame al distrito comercial

-y que diablos vamos a hacer alla? acaso tu tía te dió dinero?

-No... - contó lo sucedido - Vamos a vender esto- dijo, tomando entre sus manos la cadena de oro que había dejado a modo de protección aquel día la sirvienta que ayudara a su madre a escapar.

-Vas vende tu estampa religiosa?... y si era de tu padre?

-No gran idiota! si fuera de mi padre mi madre me lo hubiera contado!... si no se de donde viene, no voy a quedarme con ella. Me importa más mi madre y necesita leña...-

Fueron al distrito comercial, mientras caia la noche. Intentó venderla en varios sitios de compra y venta sin exito. dsconfiaban que al ser tan niña la haya robado, porque, en un barrio tan pobre y con su humilde aspecto... quien creería que le pertenecía ese grueso medallon de oro?

ya al borde de las lágrimas,mientras su fiel amigo la seguia a pie, pasó caminando lento junto a un local de barbería donde unas trenzas gruesas se exibian en la vidriera con precio. eso llamó su atención. sin dudar un minuto dijo volviendose hacia Toru

-Esperae aqui afuera... ya regreso.-

En menos de media hora salió del local sonriente, y con el rubio y sedoso cabello corto. aun mas corto de lo que Toru lo llevaba.

-Acaso te vlviste loca? o de repente te creiste Jo March?*** Ruka! cuando tu madre te vea te matará!- ella simplemente rió

-Siempre creí que esa "mujercita"*** había llevado las cosas al extremo, pero ahora entiendo que hizo lo que debía hacer... y no te quedes ahi mirandome como bobo!... dame un cigarrillo y vamos al mercado antes que cierren... quiero comprar fruta y carne para mamá... y por supuesto serás tú quien cargue la leña... - con un guiño se subió a la bicicleta. El hipnotizado la siguió.

Para que quería ese molesto pelo largo que solo causaba molestias a la hora de trabajar?. Era mejor el dinero en el bolsillo, su corazon estaba embargado por el alivio... al menos por tres o cuatro dias podria darle una buena comida a su madre y calefaccionar la habitación, despues... Dios diría.


End file.
